ISISball
ISISball is an extremely violent and aggressive ball born relatively recently. He was born out of chunks of Iraqball and Syriaball. He wants to conquer Romeball, and vows to throw homosex infidels off the "leaning tower of pizza". 'EUROPE (ESPECIALLY BACALHAU AND PAELLA TO REMAKE AL-ANDALUS! REMOVE RECONQUISTA) WILL SOON BE OF KEBAB CALIPHATE!!! REMOVE BURGER FROM THE BREMISES!!! REMOVE TEA, AND UKRAINE AND BORSCHT SCUM TOO!!! REMOVE CANUCKS!!!! REMOVE BIER!!!! ' Liberated in the name of Allah *Iraqball *Syriaball *Libyaball *Nigeriaball *Lebanonball *Egyptball *Yemenball Soon... *Jordanball *Saudiarabiaball *Turkeyball *Spainball *Azerbaijanball *Iranball *Omanball *Yemenball *Palestineball *Egyptball *UAEball *Kuwaitball *Qatarball *Uyghurball *Afghanistanball *Pakistanball *Indiaball *NepalRawr *Bhutanball *Maldivesball *SriLankaball *Bahrainball *Indonesiaball *Malaysiaball *Bruneiball *Kazakhbrick *Uzbekball *Kyrgyzstanball *Turkmenistanball *Tajikistanball *Nigerball *Chadball *Cameroonball *Guyanaball *Surinameball *Hondurasball *Thailandball *Bulgariaball We will get nukes! *USAball YUO SON OF A BITCH ATTACK MY MUDDAFUCKA TERRITORY 9/11 BEST DAY EVER BOSTON MARATHON WORTH IT ALLAH AKUBAR *Canadaball PEACEFUL SON OF A BITCH I HATE YOU OTTAWA SHOOTING BEST DAY EVER I WILL ATTACK YUO AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE BRO OF US FUCK YOU *Israelcube YUO JEW HOLOCAUST BEST THING EVER FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I WILL OF DESTROY TEL AVIV AD JERUSALEM ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL OF DESTROY YOU!!!!111!!!11!1!!!! *Chinaball YUO MAKE EVERYTHING FOR CAPITALISTS AND YOU HAVE NUKES. FUCK YOU. JUST FUCK YOU. *Russiaball YUO ATTACK ME AND DECLARE WAR ON ME? SAY GOODBYE TO MOSCOW BRO I HATE YUO AND YOUR DASHCAMS *Belarusball HEARD YOU LOVED RUSSIA! FUCK YOU I WILL DESTROY MINSK BECAUSE OF YUO ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL DESTROY YUO BELARUS FUCK YUO *Polandball FUCK YUO YUO ASSHOLE YUO MESS WITH ME YUO ARE PART OF NATO I WILL KILL YUO *Lithuaniaball FUCK YUO AND YUO ASSHOLE YUO WILL DIE BITCH *Latviaball FUCK YUO AND YUO POTATO I WILL REMOVEPOTATO AND BEHEAD YUO BITCH *Estoniaball FUCK YUO ANDYUO WILL NEVER INTO SCANDINAVIA YUO WILL INTO ANSCHLUSS WITH ME *Finlandball HEARD YOU HAVE MOLOTOVS! SAY GOODBYE TO YUOR VODKA AND PERKELE AND YOUR LONG WORDS! SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYTHING I WILL OF DESTROYINGS HELSINKI *Swedenball GO AHEAD AND KILL YUORSELF FUCK OFF WITH IKEA AND MEATBALLS OF DEAD SHIITES I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO AND STOCKHOLM ALL MUSLIMS KILL SWEDEN *Norwayball I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO NORWAY MASSACRE BEST DAY ALLAH AKUBAR I WILL DESTORYINGS YOU *North Koreaball YUO THREATEN TO NUKE EVERYONE I WILL KILL YUO YOUR NUKES ARE SHIT YOU NUKES ARE OF PIECE OF SHIT AND SO ARE OURS,YOU WANT DESTROY THE ANNEX. *South Koreaball HEARD YOU LUV MURICA? I WILL OF GETTINGS RID OF YOU CAPITALIST BITCH! I WILL OF DESTROYINGS YUO AND YUO WILL DIE OF DISEASE THEN ISIS CAN INTO RELEVANT ALLAH AKUBAR *Mexicoball FUCK YUO AND YOUR TACOS WITH AMERICA AND YOUR CITY ON A HILL *Hondurasball FUCK YUO AND REMOVE BALEADAS. REMOVE BANANAS!!! REMOVE 5 STARS *Eritreaball : WELL WE'RE FUCKED *Bulgariaball WELL, I WILL JUST ANNEX YOU,AND PUT YUO IN MUSILIMS. YUO CANT ESCAPE "Of shuttings the fuck up, we cant sleep" -North korea "I will liberate you. STFU for now." -USABall "Perkele." -FInland Grrrrrrrrrrr,WHAT THE FUCK,KURWA? -Bulgariaball Gallery Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png 1sMKLI0.png ZNLaWZs.png NfLJMLe.png tumblr_na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1_1280.png ISIS and the pizza.png|When you don't give pizza to ISIS Sand castles.jpg Azerbaijan and isis.jpg Hell.png ISISvsRussia.jpg See also *Facebook page Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Pierogi Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Vodka remover Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Terrorism Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Jihad Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Wanted Independence Category:Terrorist Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Pizza Removers Category:ISIS Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Removers